<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pickup Lines - Jaehyungparkian by cereal_and_sadness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065448">Pickup Lines - Jaehyungparkian</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cereal_and_sadness/pseuds/cereal_and_sadness'>cereal_and_sadness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, M/M, Short, Texting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:49:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cereal_and_sadness/pseuds/cereal_and_sadness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian: hey what letter does happiness start with </p><p>Chicken Little: you're fucking stupid it's H</p><p>Brian: really? bc mine starts with u </p><p>Chicken Little: die </p><p>CROSSPOSTED ON WATTPAD @ cereal-and-sadness</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil/Yoon Dowoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Parking Ticket</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Brian: </b>
  <span>are you a parking ticket</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Brian: </b>
  <span>bc you got fiiiinnneeee written all over you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Little:</b>
  <span> is this bc my car got towed last week </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Brian:</b>
  <span> it wasn’t at first but it is now </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Broken Leg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Brian:</b>
  <span> jae i need you to take me to a doctor</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Brian:</b>
  <span> bc i broke my leg falling for you </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Little:</b>
  <span> nah man i still haven’t picked up my car </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. One Dollar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey Jae!” Younghyun ran down the hallway waving a hand in the air. Jae shut his locker and tried to walk away, pretending not to have heard his best friend. Unfortunately, he didn’t walk fast enough. “If I had four quarters to give to the cutest guy in the world, you’d have a dollar.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jae rolled his eyes and stopped walking. “I will only acknowledge your shitty pickup line if it means you actually give me a dollar,” he deadpanned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Younghyun reached into his pocket and pulled out four quarters, pressing them into the palm of Jae’s hand. “Here’s your loan,” he teased, “You’ve already got my interest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Language of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Brian:</b>
  <span> they say kissing is a language of love </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Little:</b>
  <span> don’t u fuckin dare </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Brian:</b>
  <span> let’s start a conversation </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Little:</b>
  <span> oh wow suddenly i can’t read </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Bomb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Brian:</b>
  <span> is your dad a terrorist? bc you’re the bomb </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Little:</b>
  <span> that’s quite possibly your worst pickup line yet </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Astronaut Pants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Don’t look now, but your boyfriend is on his way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jae narrowed his eyes. “What boyfriend?” He hissed, “Wait, Brian? Brian’s not my boyfriend, fuckin’ Bob the Builder headass.” He smacked Sungjin’s arm and pretended to be very engaged in their conversation. The entire time Jae was talking, his friend stared over his shoulder, watching Younghyun approach slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sungjin covered his mouth to stifle a laugh when Younghyun suddenly ran up as fast as he could and slapped Jae’s ass, earning a scream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Younghyun smiled when the elder glared at him. “Sorry, Jae,” he feigned remorse. “But I had to. You must be wearing astronaut pants today because your ass is out of this world.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sickeningly sweet smile, Jae gently held Younghyun’s face in one hand. “Brian,” he whispered, leaning close. He let his lips brush against the boy’s ear as he continued, “I’ll give you five seconds to start running.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. On Top of Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chicken Little:</b>
  <span> hey bitch you weren’t at school today</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Little:</b>
  <span> i sent wonpil home with your schoolwork to give to you </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Brian:</b>
  <span> hey jae are you my homework </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Little:</b>
  <span> bruh can you read i gave it to wonpil </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Brian:</b>
  <span> bc i’m not doing you but i definitely should be </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Little:</b>
  <span> you’re gonna fail all your classes and you’re gonna deserve it </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Brian:</b>
  <span> no dw i got it under control </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Brian:</b>
  <span> i'm on top of things </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Brian:</b>
  <span> you wanna be one of them? ;) </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Little:</b>
  <span> eat glass i’d rather die </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Just My Type/Microsoft</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Younghyun was first at the lunch table, waiting for his friends to show up. Sungjin was first, followed by Dowoon and his boyfriend, Wonpil. Though he was happy to be with his other friends, Younghyun really just wanted to see Jae, and the boy was late. When he finally arrived, he sat down without a word, furiously typing away on his phone screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Jae,” Younghyun called, “Are you a keyboard? Because you’re just my type.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jae rolled his eyes and shot back, “Are you Microsoft? Because you’re ridiculously fucking difficult.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having been used to Jae’s insults, Younghyun was always equipped with a comeback. “Well if I’m Microsoft, can I </span>
  <em>
    <span>crash</span>
  </em>
  <span> at your place tonight?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their friends whooped and hollered as Jae simply scowled. Dowoon leaned over his shoulder and looked at whatever it was he was so focused on. “Oh, hey, is this that guy you’ve been talking to?” Jae smacked the youngest and tried to hide his blushing face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Younghyun cut in, “What guy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. None of Your Business</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Brian:</b>
  <span> hey jae,,,, what was dowoon talking about at lunch? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Little:</b>
  <span> none of ur mf business </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Brian:</b>
  <span> did you get a boyfriend?? why didn’t you tell me :( </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Little:</b>
  <span> jfc i alr said it’s none of ur business </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Little:</b>
  <span> but if it means you leave me alone i’ll tell you </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Little:</b>
  <span> his name is chan. we’ve been talking for a few months. he’s cute</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Brian:</b>
  <span> you’ve been talking to him for months?? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Brian:</b>
  <span> i thought we told each other everything :(( we’re best friends </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Little:</b>
  <span> jesus brian i don’t need to tell you every time i flirt with a new guy </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Little:</b>
  <span> stay out of my love life man. find yourself a boyfriend and flirt with him instead. i don’t think chan would like how often you send me stupid ass pickup lines. get a life </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Brian:</b>
  <span> he’s not even your boyfriend but you act like he matters to you more than me. we’ve been friends for 10yrs but you’ll treat me like shit for some guy?? you never make time to talk to me anymore bc ur always talking with chan. even when we’re together you’re on your phone and i’m alone when you’re here</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Brian:</b>
  <span> yk what idc go talk to chan idk why i waste my time </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Little:</b>
  <span> wait shit i’m sorry </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Little:</b>
  <span> brian?? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Little:</b>
  <span> younghyun??? </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Running Through My Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey, Sungjin,” Younghyun mumbled, “I know I’ve been asking you to do this every day, but I don’t want to go back. Can you sit with me outside again at lunch?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elder sighed. “I mean, I’ll do it, but you gotta work it out one of these days.” He threw his backpack down into the grass and took a seat next to it, taking his lunch from it. “He’s your best friend, Bri. He has been since elementary school. You’re gonna have to face him sooner or later.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Younghyun groaned and flopped onto the ground next to his friend. He shielded his eyes from the sun by covering his face with his forearm. “I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to face him. I could fake my death.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All that just so you won’t have to admit you like him?” Sungjin scoffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shrieking, Younghyun sat up and tackled his friend. “Don’t say that out loud,” he whined, “Somebody might tell him!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sungjin shoved Younghyun away and picked up the sandwich that had been knocked from his hand. “You say that like you don’t give him cheesy pickup lines every day,” he deadpanned, “Only an idiot wouldn’t be able to see that you like him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence for a few minutes, Younghyun pouting as he lay in the sun with. Suddenly, he saw a shadow loom over him. He looked up and tried to seem unbothered when Jae sat down in front of him. “Hey,” the boy timidly said, “You must be tired. Because you’ve been running through my mind for, like, two weeks nonstop. I’m sorry, Brian. I was a dick.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you really were.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Magnet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Brian:</b>
  <span> ok not to be rude or anything but why come back now </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Little:</b>
  <span> chan had a boyfriend :/ </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Brian:</b>
  <span> hhhh what a jerk he was flirting with you while he had a bf </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Little:</b>
  <span> no no i misunderstood i was flirting he was just being nice and i got his signals wrong </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Brian:</b>
  <span> oh ok so you suck then you only came back bc chan had a boy </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Little:</b>
  <span> damn bro that was harsh </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Little:</b>
  <span> but no i didn’t come back bc of hyunjin i came back bc of you dumbass </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Little:</b>
  <span> i guess ur like a magnet,, bc u sure are attracting me </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Brian:</b>
  <span> ew remind me to teach you how to do pickup lines. that was gross</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Group Chat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Young K:</b>
  <span> hey do you guys think jae would kill me if i texted him either “my lips are cold, do you want to help me warm them up” or “can i borrow a kiss? i promise i’ll give it back” </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bob the Builder:</b>
  <span> yeah definitely</span>
</p><p>
  <b>I’m Drum:</b>
  <span> 200% dude go for it i wanna see you get punched</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Young K:</b>
  <span> dowoon i’m older than you be nice to me </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Young K:</b>
  <span> how about “my lips are skittles, do you wanna taste the rainbow?” </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Piri:</b>
  <span> jesus christ brian just ask him to kiss you </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Piri:</b>
  <span> he’s gonna think you’re kidding and then he’ll never kiss you </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Young K:</b>
  <span> you guys are meanies :( wonpil how did you get the courage to kiss dowoon?? like were you not scared of getting rejected and/or knocked out with one hit</span>
</p><p>
  <b>I’m Drum:</b>
  <span> no he didn’t have to worry about that bc he wasn’t a pussy and he was upfront with his feelings. and for the record i kissed him first tyvm </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bob the Builder:</b>
  <span> he also didn’t fall for an oblivious dumbass like you did </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Piri:</b>
  <span> if you don’t kiss him within the next week i’ll send him screenshots of this </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Young K:</b>
  <span> wait no i don’t want him to feel bad that we have a gc without him </span>
</p><p>
  <b>I’m Drum:</b>
  <span> so kiss him then dumbass </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Kiss Me If I'm Wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey.” Younghyun slid across the bench and bumped his hip against Jae’s. “Kiss me if I’m wrong, but unicorns exist, right?” He smirked and waited for Jae’s reaction. He had expected, as usual, to be insulted. He hadn’t anticipated Jae stomping on his foot and snorting. “What the hell, Jae?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I thought you said ‘kick me’,” He shrugged and stood to walk away, but his sleeve was grabbed before he had a chance to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Younghyun stared up at the older boy, pleading with his eyes. “Wonpil and I made a bet that I couldn’t kiss someone by the end of this week. I need you to help me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jae yanked his hand away. “Why me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because the ‘someone’ in the bet was you.” Younghyun admitted, eyes cast toward the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elder took his best friend’s phone from his hand. “Just this once,” he insisted. He pulled Younghyun in close and placed a gentle, chaste kiss on his lips, snapping a photo with the boy’s phone for proof so he wouldn’t lose the bet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You owe me one,” Jae stated as he walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Happiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Brian:</b>
  <span> hey what letter does happiness start with</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Little:</b>
  <span> you’re fucking stupid it’s H </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Brian:</b>
  <span> really? bc mine starts with u </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chicken Little: </b>
  <span>die</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Younghyun chuckled and switched over to the group chat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Young K:</b>
  <span> Attachment: 1 Image </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Young K:</b>
  <span> hop off i did it</span>
</p><p>
  <b>I’m Drum:</b>
  <span> what the real actual legitimate fuck </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Piri:</b>
  <span> good job brian!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bob the Builder:</b>
  <span> ok so what now </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Young K:</b>
  <span> what </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bob the Builder:</b>
  <span> so you told him you like him </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bob the Builder:</b>
  <span> and yall kissed </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bob the Builder:</b>
  <span> what now </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Young K:</b>
  <span> uhh i guess i die?? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>I’m Drum:</b>
  <span> you didn’t tell him you like him did you </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Young K:</b>
  <span> gotta blast </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Almost Perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Brian:</b>
  <span> you’re almost perfect. the one thing i’d change about you is your last name</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Brian:</b>
  <span> actually i’d also change whatever is going on in your head that’s making you ignore me again</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Brian:</b>
  <span> it’s been 6 days </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Brian:</b>
  <span> i’ve been saving up pickup lines for whenever you decide to talk to me again but it seems like that might take a while so i’m just gonna send them </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Brian:</b>
  <span> 1. yk i was feeling kinda off today. good thing you showed up and turned me on</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Brian:</b>
  <span> 2. you’re pretty and i’m cute. together we’d be pretty cute</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Brian:</b>
  <span> 3. it’s a good thing i have a library card bc i keep checking you out </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Brian:</b>
  <span> 4. if you were a flower, you’d be a damn-delion </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Brian:</b>
  <span> oh i came up with another one just now. if we were both flowers, we could put our tulips together </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. God Bless You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After a week and a half of coaching from three of his friends, Jae finally gathered the courage to talk to his best friend again. He approached him after school as he was walking home and stopped him, dragging him off the path and to the park where they sat on the swings next to each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Younghyun remained silent, enjoying the spring breeze. He sneezed, and Jae piped up, “I’d say, ‘God bless you’, but he already did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jae ran a hand through his hair. “Uh…  fuck, I hate this.” He turned to face Younghyun. “Okay, so, I kind of like you or whatever.” Jae kicked the ground, sending a spray of woodchips across the lot as he added, “And it sucks because I never know if you’re actually flirting or if you just say these pickup lines as jokes, and then you kissed me and I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it, and–” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger stood from his swing and stepped in front of Jae. He grabbed the chains on the swing and leaned down, kissing him gently. “I thought it was obvious that I liked you,” he whispered as he pulled away. “But just in case, did that clear things up for you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jae was slightly dazed. He mumbled, “Maybe you should tell me again.” He smiled into the kiss as Younghyun pulled him close once more, kissing him more deeply this time, trying to voice the years of unspoken confessions he’d held onto for so long and hidden in pickup lines. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>end</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>thank you for reading!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>